The present invention relates to a new process for preparing racemic amino derivatives by racemization of optically active amides.
Already known is the preparation of optically active amides by enantioselectively acylating racemic amines and separating the resulting mixture of optically active amine and optically active amide (=acylated amine) (cf. DE-A 43 32 738, Chimia 48, 570 (1994)). Furthermore, it is already known that optically active amides can be obtained by enantioselective hydrolysis of racemic amides and subsequent separation of the resulting mixture of optically active amide and optically active amine (cf. EP-A 0 399 589). In order to make these processes for resolution of racemates economical, the undesired enantiomer in each case has to be racemized again and returned to the circuit. If the component which is not required is an optically active amine, the racemization can be carried out by treatment with alkoxides in the presence of dimethyl sulphoxide (cf. DE-A 40 38 356). However, if the undesired isomer is an amide, a disadvantage of the work-up is that a saponification of the optically active amide is first required and the racemization of the optically active amine formed can only be carried out in a further step.
It has now been found that racemic amino derivatives of the formula 
in which
n represents the numbers 0, 1 or 2,
R1 represents unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted cycloalkyl, unsubstituted or substituted cycloalkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl or unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclyl,
R2 represents unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted cycloalkyl, unsubstituted or substituted cycloalkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl or unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclyl, but with R1 and R2xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 not being identical, and
R represents hydrogen or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R3, where
R3 represents hydrogen, amino, unsubstituted or substituted alkyl or unsubstituted or substituted alkoxy, with the carbon chain being able, in the case of those radicals containing more than one carbon atom, to be interrupted by heteroatoms or hetero groups, or
R3 represents unsubstituted or substituted cycloalkyl, unsubstituted or substituted cycloalkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl or unsubstituted or substituted heterocyclyl,
are obtained when optically active amides of the formula 
in which
R1,R2,R3 and n are as defined above,
are reacted with strong bases, optionally in the presence of an organic diluent and, if desired, the resulting racemic amides of the formula 
in which
R1, R2, R3 and n are as defined above,
are reacted either
a) with water in the presence of a base or an acid and optionally in the presence of an organic diluent,
or
b) if the compounds of the formula (Ia) are amides in which R3 is hydrogen, with alkali metal hydroxide or alkaline earth metal hydroxide.
It must be regarded as extremely surprising that racemic amides and amines can be prepared by the process of the invention, since it was not previously known from the prior art that racemization of optically active amides is possible without prior saponification.
The process of the invention has a series of advantages. Thus, it makes possible the preparation of racemic amides or amines from the respective undesired enantiomers in high yield. It is also advantageous that the optically active amides required as starting materials can be obtained in a simple manner and that the acyl radical can be varied within a wide range. Finally, the reaction procedure and the isolation of the desired substances also present no difficulties at all.
Alkyl represents, in the present case, unless otherwise defined, saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon radicals which can be straight-chain or branched.
Cycloalkyl represents, in the present case, unless otherwise defined, saturated, carbocyclic radicals which may optionally, together with further condensed-on or bridged rings, form a bicyclic or polycyclic ring system.
Cycloalkenyl represents, in the present case, unless otherwise defined, unsaturated, carbocyclic radicals which may optionally, together with further condensed-on or bridged rings, form a bicyclic or polycyclic ring system.
Aryl represents, in the present case, unless otherwise defined, aromatic, monocyclic, bicyclic or polycyclic hydrocarbon radicals such as phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, phenanthryl, preferably phenyl or naphthyl, in particular phenyl.
Heterocyclyl represents, in the present case, unless otherwise defined, saturated or unsaturated, cyclic radicals in which at least one ring atom is a heteroatom, i.e. an atom different from carbon. If the ring contains a plurality of heteroatoms, these can be identical or different. Heteroatoms are preferably oxygen, nitrogen or sulphur. Optionally, the cyclic radicals together with further carbocyclic or heterocyclic, condensed-on or bridged rings, form a bicyclic or polycyclic ring system. Preference is given to monocyclic or bicyclic ring systems, in particular monocyclic or bicyclic ring systems having aromatic character.
In the definitions, the saturated or unsaturated carbon chains such as alkyl, alkanediyl, alkenyl or alkinyl, including those linked to groups bonded by heteroatoms, i.e. groups such as alkoxy, alkylthio or alkylamino are in each case straight-chain or branched.
Halogen represents, in the present case, unless otherwise defined, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably fluorine, chlorine or bromine, in particular fluorine or chlorine.
If (S)-N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide is used as starting material and potassium hydroxide as strong base, then the course of the first stage of the process of the invention can be depicted by the following reaction scheme: 
If racemic N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-ethyl]-acetamide is used as starting component and aqueous hydrochloric acid as reaction component, then the course of the second stage of the process of the invention can be depicted by the following reaction scheme: 
The optically active amides required as starting materials for carrying out the process of the invention are generally defined by the formula (II). In this formula, the asymmetrically-substituted carbon atom is denoted by (*). In other formulae for optically active compounds, centres of chirality are also each marked in the same manner.
n also preferably represents the numbers 0, 1 or 2.
R1 preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, with the alkyl radicals being able to be monosubstituted or polysubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, amino, hydroxy, formyl, carboxy, carbamoyl, straight-chain or branched alkoxy or straight-chain or branched alkylthio each having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
and/or by straight-chain or branched halogenoalkoxy or straight-chain or branched halogenoalkylthio each having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and from 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms;
and/or by alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulphonyloxy, hydroximinoalkyl or alkoximinoalkyl which may each be straight-chain or branched and each have from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the individual alkyl parts;
or by doubly linked alkylene having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or by doubly linked dioxyalkylene having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, with the two latter radicals themselves being able to be monosubstituted or polysubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, straight-chain or branched alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and/or straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and from 1 to 9 identical or different halogen atoms, or
R1 preferably represents cycloalkyl having from 3 to 7 carbon atoms, with these radicals being able to be monosubstituted to tetrasubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen and/or alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or
represents cycloalkenyl having from 3 to 7 carbon atoms, with these radicals being able to be monosubstituted to tetrasubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen and/or alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or represents saturated or unsaturated heterocyclyl having from 3 to 7 ring atoms, of which in each case from 1 to 3 are identical or different hetero-atoms such as oxygen, nitrogen or sulphur, with the radicals being able to be monosubstituted to trisubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and/or halogenoalkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and from 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, or
represents aryl having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms, with each of these radicals being able to be monosubstituted to pentasubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, straight-chain or branched alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and from 1 to 9 identical or different halogen atoms, straight-chain or branched alkoxy or alkylthio having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched halogenoalkoxy or halogenoalkylthio having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and from 1 to 9 identical or different halogen atoms, phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzyloxy, benzylthio or phenylethyloxy,
or by doubly linked alkylene having 3 or 4 carbon atoms or by doubly linked dioxyalkylene having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, with the two latter radicals themselves being able to be monosubstituted or polysubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, straight-chain or branched alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and/or straight-chain or branched halo-genoalkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and from 1 to 9 identical or different halogen atoms.
R2 preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms or
R2 preferably represents cycloalkyl having from 3 to 7 carbon atoms, with these radicals being able to be monosubstituted to tetrasubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen and/or alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or
represents cycloalkenyl having from 3 to 7 carbon atoms, with these radicals being able to be monosubstituted to tetrasubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen and/or alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or represents saturated or unsaturated heterocyclyl having from 3 to 7 ring atoms of which in each case from 1 to 3 are identical or different hetero-atoms such as oxygen, nitrogen or sulphur, with the radicals being able to be monosubstituted to trisubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and/or halogenoalkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and from 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, or
represents aryl having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms, with each of these radicals being able to be monosubstituted to pentasubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, nitro, amino, hydroxy, formyl, carboxy, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl; alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, or alkylsulphonyl which may each be straight-chain or branched and each have from 1 to 6 carbon atoms; straight-chain or branched alkenyl or straight-chain or branched alkenyloxy each having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms; halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkylthio, halogenoalkylsulphinyl or halogenoalkylsulphonyl which may each be straight-chain or branched and each have from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and from 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms;
straight-chain or branched halogenoalkenyl or straight-chain or branched halogenoalkenyloxy each having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms and from 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms; alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulphonyloxy, hydroximinoalkyl or alkoximinoalkyl which may each be straight-chain or branched and each have from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the individual alkyl parts; phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzyloxy, benzylthio or phenylethyloxy,
or by doubly linked alkylene having 3 or 4 carbon atoms or by doubly linked dioxyalkylene having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, with the two latter radicals themselves being able to be monosubstituted or polysubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, straight-chain or branched alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and/or straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and from 1 to 9 identical or different halogen atoms.
R3 preferably represents hydrogen, amino, or
R3 preferably represents straight-chain or branched alkyl having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms or straight-chain or branched alkoxy having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, with the alkyl radicals or alkoxy radicals being able to be monosubstituted or polysubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, nitro, amino, hydroxy, formyl, carboxy, carbamoyl;
and/or by alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl which may each be straight-chain or branched and each have from 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
and/or by straight-chain or branched alkenyl or straight-chain or branched alkenyloxy each having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
and/or by halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkylthio, halogenoalkylsulphinyl or halogenoalkylsulphonyl which may each be straight-chain or branched and each have from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and from 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms;
and/or by alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulphonyloxy, hydroximinoalkyl or alkoximinoalkyl which may each be straight-chain or branched and each have from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the individual alkyl parts;
or by doubly linked alkylene having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms or by doubly linked dioxyalkylene having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, with the two latter radicals themselves being able to be monosubstituted or polysubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, straight-chain or branched alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and/or straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and from 1 to 9 identical or different halogen atoms, or
by phenyl, or
R3 preferably represents cycloalkyl having from 3 to 7 carbon atoms, with these radicals being able to be monosubstituted to tetrasubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen and/or alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or
represents cycloalkenyl having from 3 to 7 carbon atoms, with these radicals being able to be monosubstituted to tetrasubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen and/or alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or represents saturated or unsaturated heterocyclyl having from 3 to 7 ring atoms of which in each case from 1 to 3 are identical or different hetero atoms such as oxygen, nitrogen or sulphur, with the radicals being able to be monosubstituted to trisubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and/or halogenoalkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and from 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, or
represents aryl having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms, with each of these radicals being able to be monosubstituted to pentasubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, straight-chain or branched alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and from 1 to 9 identical or different halogen atoms, straight-chain or branched alkoxy or alkylthio having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched halogenoalkoxy or halogenoalkylthio having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and from 1 to 9 identical or different halogen atoms,
phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzyloxy, benzylthio or phenylethyloxy,
or by doubly linked alkylene having 3 or 4 carbon atoms, or by doubly linked dioxyalkylene having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, with the two latter radicals themselves being able to be monosubstituted or polysubstituted, identically or differently, by halogen, straight-chain or branched alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and/or straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and from 1 to 9 identical or different halogen atoms.
n also particularly preferably represents the numbers 0, 1 or 2.
R1 particularly preferably represents methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or isopropyl.
R2 particularly preferably represents cyclohexyl, norbornyl or cyclohexenyl, with these radicals being able to be monosubstituted to tetrasubstituted, identically or differently, by fluorine, chlorine, methyl and/or ethyl, or represents furyl, pyridyl or thienyl, with these radicals being able to be monosubstituted to trisubstituted, identically or differently, by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, trifluoromethyl and/or trifluoroethyl, or
represents phenyl or naphthyl, with each of these radicals being able to be monosubstituted to pentasubstituted, identically or differently, by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, amino, hydroxy, formyl, carboxy, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzyloxy, benzylthio or phenylethyloxy, or by in each case doubly linked trimethylene (propane-1,3-diyl), methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy which may each be unsubstituted, monosubstituted or polysubstituted, identically or differently, by fluorine, chlorine, methyl, trifluoromethyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl.
R3 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, amino, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, methoxy, ethoxy, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxy-1-ethyl, methoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, methoxypropyl, ethoxymethyl, ethoxyethyl, 2-carboxy-1 -hydroxy-1-ethyl, 2-carboxy-1-ethyl, 3-carboxy-1-propyl or benzyl.
The optically active amides of the formula (II) are known and/or can be prepared by known methods (cf. DE-A 4332738 and Chimia 48, 570 (1994)).
Suitable diluents for carrying out the first stage of the process of the invention are all polar, aprotic, organic solvents. Preference is given to using nitriles such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrro-lidone or hexamethylphosphoramide, sulphoxides such as dimethyl sulphoxide; sulphones such as sulpholane.
Suitable bases for carrying out the first stage of the process of the invention are all customary inorganic and organic acid binders having high basicity. Preference is given to using alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides or alkoxides, for example sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide.
The reaction temperatures for carrying out the first stage of the process of the invention can be varied within a relatively wide range. Use is generally made of temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 280xc2x0 C., preferably between 20xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C.
Both the first and second stages of the process of the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible in each case to use increased or reduced pressure. Thus, the reactions can be carried out under pressures between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
Furthermore, both the first and second stages of the process of the invention can be carried out under an inert gas atmosphere, preferably under nitrogen or argon.
In carrying out the first stage of the process of the invention, use is generally made of from 0.01 to 2 mol, preferably from 0.02 to 1 mol, of strong base per 1 mol of optically active amide of the formula (II). The work-up is carried out by customary methods. If the reaction is carried out in the absence of diluents, the procedure is generally to admix the reaction mixture with an organic solvent which is sparingly miscible with water, to wash the resulting mixture with water, then dry and evaporate it. If the reaction is carried out in the presence of diluents, the procedure is generally to evaporate the reaction mixture, to admix the residue with water, to extract with an organic solvent which is sparingly miscible with water and to dry and evaporate the combined organic phases.
For carrying out the second stage of the process of the invention according to variant (a), suitable bases are all customary strong inorganic and organic bases. Preference is given to those bases which have been specified as preferred in connection with the first stage of the process of the invention. Additional possibilities are acids such as dilute sulphuric acid and hydrochloric acid.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the second stage of the process of the invention according to variant (a) are all organic solvents customary for the saponification of amides. Preference is given to using alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, n-butanol and propanol, in addition dimethyl sulphoxide and also water, and mixtures of these solvents.
The reaction temperatures for carrying out the second stage of the process of the invention according to variant (a) can also be varied within a relatively wide range. Use is generally made of temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C., preferably between 20xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
For carrying out the second stage of the process of the invention according to variant (a), use is generally made of from 0.1 to 5 mol, preferably from 1 to 3 mol, of base or acid per 1 mol of racemic amide of the formula (Ia). The work-up is carried out by customary methods. The procedure is generally to extract the reaction mixture, if desired after prior evaporation, with an organic solvent which is sparingly miscible with water, and to wash, dry and evaporate the combined organic phases.
For carrying out the second stage of the process of the invention according to variant (b), preferred hydroxides are sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or calcium hydroxide.
The reaction temperatures for carrying out the second stage of the process of the invention according to variant (b) can also be varied within a relatively wide range. Use is generally made of temperatures between 40xc2x0 C. and 220xc2x0 C., preferably between 40xc2x0 C. and 180xc2x0 C.
For carrying out the second stage of the process of the invention according to variant (b), use is generally made of from 0.02 to 5 mol of alkali metal hydroxide or a corresponding amount of alkaline earth metal hydroxide per 1 mol of racemic amide of the formula (Ia). The work-up is carried out by customary methods. The procedure is generally to admix the reaction mixture with water, then extract it with an organic solvent which is sparingly miscible with water and to dry and evaporate the combined organic phases.
In a preferred embodiment, the procedure in carrying out the process of the invention is to generally use from 0.02 to 1.0 mol, preferably from 0.05 to 0.5 mol, of alkali metal hydroxide per 1 mol of optically active amide of the formula (II) and to heat the mixture to temperatures between 20xc2x0 C. and 280xc2x0 C., preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., so that a melt is formed. After racemization is complete (after from 0.5 to 36 hours), the resulting racemic amide of the formula (Ia) can be saponified by addition of from 20 to 2000 ml of water per mol of amide and, if desired, by addition of further alkali metal hydroxide or of alkaline earth metal hydroxide to give the racemic amine, by heating to temperatures between 20xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
A further preferred embodiment of the process of the invention comprises using from 0.02 to 1.0 mol, preferably from 0.05 to 0.5 mol, of an alkali metal hydride, preferably sodium hydride, per 1 mol of optically active amide of the formula (II) and heating the mixture to temperatures between 20xc2x0 C. and 280xc2x0 C., preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., so that a melt is formed. If desired, this can be followed by saponification of the amide.
In a further preferred embodiment, the procedure for the process of the present invention is to use from 0.02 to 1.0 mol, preferably from 0.05 to 0.5 mol, of an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal alkoxide, preferably potassium tert-butoxide per 1 mol of optically active amide of the formula (II) and to work in the presence of a polar, aprotic, organic solvent. As solvents, preference is here given to using nitriles such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; also amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methyl-formanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoramide; in addition sulphoxides such as dimethyl sulphoxide; and also sulphones such as sulpholane, optionally also in admixture with alcohols such as tert-butanol.
This can be followed by saponification of the amide.
In another preferred embodiment, the procedure for the process of the invention is to generally use from 0.02 to 1.0 mol, preferably from 0.05 to 0.5 mol, of a metal alkoxide, preferably an alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or earth metal alkoxide, in particular potassium tert-butoxide, per 1 mol of optically active amide of the formula (II) and to heat the mixture to temperatures between 40xc2x0 C. and 220xc2x0 C., so that a melt is formed. If the amide of the formula (II) is a compound in which R3 is hydrogen, then the corresponding racemic amine can be obtained directly after the racemization step by addition of from 0.02 to 5 mol of an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxide, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or calcium hydroxide, per mol of amide and again heating to temperatures between 40xc2x0 C. and 220xc2x0 C. (from 0.5 to 24 hours).
In a further preferred embodiment of the process of the invention, the procedure is to use generally from 0.02 to 1 mol, preferably from 0.05 to 0.5 mol, of an alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or earth metal hydroxide, in particular potassium hydroxide, per 1 mol of optically active amide of the formula (II) and to work in the presence of a polar, aprotic, organic solvent. As solvents, preference is here given to using nitriles such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; also amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoramide; in addition sulphoxides such as dimethyl sulphoxide; and also sulphones such as sulpholane, optionally in admixture with alcohols such as tert-butanol.
Saponification of the amide can follow.
The racemic amides and amines obtainable by the process of the invention can be used directly or after prior resolution of the racemate as intermediates for further syntheses. Particularly (R)-amines of the formula (I) are valuable intermediates for preparing pharmaceuticals or active compounds having insecticidal, fungicidal or herbicidal properties (cf. EP-A 0 519 211, EP-A 0 453 137, EP-A 0 283 879, EP-A 0 264 217 and EP-A 0 341 475). Thus, for example, the fungicidally active compound of the formula 
is obtained by reacting the (R)-1-(4-chloro-phenyl)-ethylamine of the formula 
with 2,2-dichloro-1-ethyl-3-methyl-1-cyclopropanecarboxylic chloride of the formula 
in the presence of an acid binder and in the presence of an inert organic diluent.